


Creating a Monster: The Hydra Tragedy

by all_things_fandom_and_stuff



Series: Life as Peter Parker [1]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Experimentation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Growing up in Hydra, Human Trafficking, Hydra (Marvel), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_things_fandom_and_stuff/pseuds/all_things_fandom_and_stuff
Summary: This is a prequel to Peter and His Super Family! I recommend reading that first!This is the story of Bram's first 28 years of life. Abandoned by his sister Ava, he must struggle to survive in the depths of Hydra. This is a story of survival, but don't expect it to have a happy ending. You have been warned.(May contain the tiniest of spoilers for Ant-Man and the Wasp, if you look hard enough!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new story!!! If you haven't read Peter and His Super Family, I suggest doing that first!! I hope you enjoy my newest work!!!

Near Stalingrad, Russia- 1990

 

They had been walking for hours, out here in this freezing cold wilderness. There was no end in sight. Ava’s only option was to follow the man carrying her infant brother, or be left behind. She chose the former.

“Keep up, Ava,” the man yells at her through the gusting wind. A fine powdery snow blows in the young girl’s face, as she struggles to keep pace with the man. She holds her tiny, pink, ratty coat tight against her, trying to retain some of her body heat.

Her face feels numb, as she lifts her knees high, struggling her way through the large blanket of snow. She squints, trying to make out the figure in front of her. He is slowly disappearing.

“Wait!” She yells frantically, scared of being left behind in this frozen wasteland. She tries to run after the man, but her foot get caught under the weight of the snow and ice. She falls face first, making contact with the cold, wet powder beneath her. She brushes the snow from her face, and turns to free her foot.

By the time she turns back around, the man is gone. She struggles to her feet, and starts to follow the man’s footprints, searching desperately for his silhouette in the falling snow. As she progresses further and further, the footprints only get fainter. The snow is falling too hard, and the traces of the man’s existence are slowly disappearing.

“Hello? Help!” Her tiny voice yells into the void.

She is met with the deafening silence of winter.

Nothing makes a sound.

Her words are swallowed by the snow.

She starts to panic, turning in circles. It’s not long before she’s in tears.

She plops down, not knowing what to do. How would she ever find civilization again? And if she did find civilization, who would ever help a little girl like her? Everyone looked at her as if she were an animal, or something to study. No one saw the terrified four year old that she was. 

She buried her face into her coat, letting her hot breath warm her cheeks. Ava closed her eyes, wishing she was somewhere else. Someone else. Wishing for another life.

Suddenly, there is a hand grabbing her wrist. Only for a second, though. It soon passes through her, as if she were a ghost. A ghost in this empty, unforgiving landscape.

“Ava! What are you doing? You can’t go off by yourself like that! You’ll get lost! Now come on, we’re almost there,” The man holds out his hand. She hesitates, looking at her own hands. Slowly, she lifts one, and grasps the man’s. It stays in place. Solid. Not a ghost.

She’s not a ghost.

She’s real, she reminds herself. She’s alive.

Ava glances at her sleeping infant brother in the man’s arms. He looks so warm, relaxed, and happy. The perfect baby brother. She’s envious of his comfort as she feels icy water, dampening her clothes.

They start fighting their way through the storm once again. After another ten minutes, Ava can make out a dark outline in the distance. Upon closer inspection, she realizes it’s a large building. Giant flood lights sit atop it, illuminating the ground below.

“Where are we?” she asks the man, looking up at him. She had followed him blindly, trusting that he would do what was best for her family.

“Were at your brother’s new home. You said you wanted him to be safe, right? To not have the life that you will live. To be free of that. This is the place, trust me. Your brother will become something great here. This is a place of science, and he will contribute in ways you cannot imagine.”

Ave looks at the man, confused, not understanding what the man was talking about.

“He’ll be safe? He’ll be happy?”

“Yes, Ava, there is no better place for him. He will thrive here, and it is all thanks to you.”

Ava nods, trusting the man, and continues on towards the building.

As they draw nearer, Ava looks around at the barbed-wire fence, and armed guards. They approach the nearest guard post. A man carrying a large gun approaches them, and starts yelling at them in Russian.

Ava’s guardian raises his free hand to stop the man, and calmly responds.

When the guard hears what her guardian has to say, he hesitates, but slowly lowers his weapon, and waves them through.

They approach the looming building. Ava stares up at it in awe. It is massive, with a bleak exterior, and few windows. Ava’s guardian knocks on a large metal door, and a little hatch opens, revealing a pair of eyes. They look skeptically at her guardian, Ava, and her little brother for a moment before allowing them to enter.

“Doctor!” a man in a lab coat greets her companion with a deep Russian accent.

“I’ve brought you what you require,” Ava’s guardian replies, then adds in a whisper, “No one will come looking. I’ve made sure of it.”

He hands Ava’s brother over to the man in the lab coat. The man glances down at her brother, and smiles. 

“Yes, he’ll be perfect. Here is your compensation. Do take care to spend it wisely, Doctor. I hear you are short on funds these days,” the man in the lab coats hands him a briefcase, “You’ll want to depart before the storm gets too bad.”

Her guardian nods, and tries to grab Ava’s hand, but it simply slips through his, as if her hand was made of smoke.

Ava steps forward towards the man in the lab coat.

“He’ll be okay? My brother will be okay?”

The man looks between her and her guardian. 

“Yes, sweetie. I’ll take very good care of your little brother.”

“I want to say goodbye,” she says.

“Come now, Ava, it’s time to go,” her guardian says gently.

“I want to say goodbye!” she shouts defiantly, taking another few steps forward toward her brother. The man in the lab coat responds by taking a few steps back, and holding her brother tightly, as if Ava were some wild animal that might harm the baby.

Her guardian firmly grabs her arm.

This time she doesn’t phase out. She tries to will herself to, but nothing happens.

She’s being dragged away from her last remaining family.

She begins to scream, tears streaming down her face.

“BRAM!” she yells, “Bram, I love you! I’ll come visit, Bram. I promise.”

And then he is gone, and she is trudging back through the frozen tundra.

Away from her brother.

Away from her family.

Away from Bram.

But she knew it was for the best, because she is a ghost, now. A ghost in a world that has forgotten, and abandoned her. She is alone.

But she can take solace in one fact.

Bram has someone. Bram has this group.

“Hydra,” she whispers to herself. 

Hydra will protect her brother. Hydra will give her brother the life she never could.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POOR BRAM!!!!!! D:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Child Abuse, and Experimentation on a Child.

Near Stalingrad, Russia- 1994

 

Alexie stands over four year old Bram, placing electrodes onto his head. Bram sits patiently in the oversized chair, his large innocent eyes staring up at his father-figure, Alexie. 

“Read out?” Alexie asks.

“Twelve hertz,” the scientist behind the machine informs him. Alexie nods at the scientist in acknowledgment. He then bends down next to Bram, who is tightly clutching his dirty, beaten up teddy bear. The one-eyed bear was Bram’s only possession, and he carried it everywhere with him.

“Remember what we talked about, Bram?” Bram looks up at Alexie, eager to please.

“Listen. Find the voice made by the radio. Repeat it,” Bram says, waiting for confirmation.

“That’s right, Bram. Find the voice. Now, go ahead, and listen.”

Bram focuses. Trying desperately to hear something. Anything. Alexie would be so angry if he didn’t hear anything. 

He hears the ticking of the clock. Alexie’s breathing. The whirring of the heating unit. But no voices. No words.

He looks up at Alexie, tears welling in his eyes. He desperately doesn’t want to disappoint him. He would do anything to gain Alexie’s approval.

“Well?” Alexie asks him, expectantly.

Bram looks down ashamed, and shakes his head ever so slightly.

Alexie leaps to his feet, his face furious. The back of his hand strikes Bram hard, and fast against the side of the face. Bram goes sprawling across the floor.

“I tried, Alexie! I tried really, really hard!” Bram sobs, getting up onto his hands and knees, tears streaming down his face.

“You’re not trying hard enough!” Alexie screams. He crouches next to Bram, his face millimeters from Bram’s. He says in a low hiss, “You’re going to stay here until you hear it. You are going to hear the words being played in the other room, Bram.”

A silent threat hangs heavy in the air.

Bram looks at him, cowering in fear. It must show, because Alexie puts a hand on Bram’s head. His whole demeanor changes. 

His muscles relax. 

He smiles. 

He gently ruffles Bram’s hair.

“Chin up, Bram. You’ll get it,” Alexie’s voice is now soothing, and gentle, when not a moment ago it had been filled with rage.

Bram looks at the man, desperate for some affection.

“I will Alexie. I’ll hear the voices. I promise. I’ll work really, really hard.”

“That a boy, Bram,” Alexie says as he gets up, “I’ll be back in a few hours to check on your progress.”

Bram nods fervently, and jumps up off of the floor, and back into his chair, eager to get back to work.

“I’ll hear them, Alexie. I will,” Bram whispers under his breath, “You’ll see.”

 

Bram spent the next two days in that room. Alexie never came to check on him. In the end, the only thing Bram heard was a muffled voice. He couldn’t distinguish a single word. 

He had failed.

Bram knew what this meant.

More needles.

More men with scary masks.

More bright lights.

More hushed voices.

All so that Bram could hear voices in the room next to him. Bram didn’t understand why the grownups didn’t just walk into the next room. They would be able to hear the voices, if they just went into the other room.

But Bram was not to ask questions.

He was to obey orders.

And so, Bram did. It made Alexie happy, and that’s all Bram wanted to do. He just wanted the man to love him.

Bram just wanted someone. 

Anyone. 

When Alexie finally did come to find him, Bram was so excited to see him, that he leapt from his chair.

“Alexie!” Bram yells, with a smile.

Alexie, does not return his greeting, but instead comes over to the young kid, and places a hand firmly on his upper back, steering him out of the room.

“Come, Bram. We have changed the concentrations of the solvents. We’re going to give you new injections, and then hopefully, it will help you to finally hear the voices.”

Bram didn’t want new injections, but he would do as Alexie asked. He took Alexie’s hand, and followed him out of the room.

Bram sat still as the scientists did their work, his eyes never leaving Alexie. This would be the time. This would be the time he would hear the voices. He wouldn’t fail. He couldn’t.

Bram would make Alexie proud, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhhhhhh.............
> 
> I have such mixed feelings about Bram!!!!
> 
> Come join the discord!! https://discord.gg/uT3hC8B


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! For anyone who has not read Peter and His Super Family, Bucky and Natasha met at Hydra in 1998. Bucky didn't remember who he was, so Natasha gives him the name Viktor. They soon became inseparable, and they think of each other as family. 
> 
> This chapter takes place just a few days before the Peter and His Super Family flashback (chapter 22). 
> 
> Now on with the show!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Intense violence against children.

Near Stalingrad, Russia- 1998

 

Bram stands in the shadowy dimness of the gym, as he watches the young girl, Natalia, fight the slightly older man, Viktor. Viktor swings his massive metal arm at Natalia’s head, but she ducks easily, side steps, and kicks him in the back. He stumbles forward slightly, but rights himself quickly, and turns, returning the blow by kicking her on the left side of her torso. They go back and forth, like it is some sort of dance. Bram watches in awe. 

Alexie is less impressed. He yells at the pair of them, telling them to move faster, dodge quicker, or hit harder. Alexie is never impressed. Bram wonders if the man had ever been impressed a day in his life.

Alexie stops the fight, and goes over to the two of them. Bram looks on in curiosity, as Alexie gives them muffled instructions. They both nod, and then go to lean against the closest wall, while they drink some water.

That’s when Alexie turns, and catches Bram’s eye.

“Bram!” He yells, motioning for Bram to join him. He jogs over to Alexie. He notices that Viktor, and Natalia are watching him. It makes Bram uneasy. He doesn’t really know them. He’s only seen them around the facility, joined at the hip. They are inseparable. The only interaction they had had with Bram was a few nods of acknowledgment in the hallways.

“Yes, sir?” Bram asks, as he stands before Alexie.

“Progress report?” Alexie asks, sounding bored and unenthused. 

“I heard the words racecar and compartment, today sir.”

“You’re not getting any better, are you Bram?”

The words stung, but Bram was used to them by now. He knew he would never please Alexie. Yet there was that ever present desire to try.

“It’s slow work, but I’ve made progress, sir. And I’ll continue to get better.”

Alexie doesn’t say anything. He just gives Bram a long look up and down, as if he is trying to figure out his worth.

“Do you have any other skills that you have neglected to mention? Any hidden talents that I should know about?” Alexie inquires.

“Excuse me?” Bram is taken off guard. Hidden talents?

“It’s not a hard question, Bram. Yes or no?”

“I’ve only ever been honest with you, sir,” Bram says, carefully choosing his words.

Alexie’s lips go thin, as he looks Bram in the eyes.

“Hmm, What a shame,” Alexie turns to Viktor, “Asset?”

Viktor’s head pops up. 

“Yes?”

“Kill him,” Alexie says it like it’s the most casual request in the world. Bram stands there completely in shock at the words that just exited Alexie’s mouth. He knew Alexie disliked him, but he never thought he would give the order to have him murdered. He had been betrayed. Angry and desperate tears start to cloud his vision, and he blinks them away furiously.

He glances in Viktor’s direction. Bram notices a strange glint in Viktor’s eyes, but it is gone in less than a second. The large man tosses his sweaty towel aside, and starts progressing towards Bram.

“You don’t have to do this!” Bram says through gritted teeth, “Please, Alexie. I’ll be better, I swear!”

Alexie gives Bram a disgusted look.

“You’ve said that before, Bram. You try, and you try, but you always bring me the same result. Failure. I gave you plenty of time to figure it out Bram. Eight years of it. I’m sick and tired of this game we play. I’m sick and tired of you, Bram.”

Viktor was getting dangerously close now. Bram tried one more time.

“Please, Alexie. Please tell him to stop.”

The man doesn’t even grace Bram with a response. He checks his watch, as if he is late to some important meeting. As if this show of brutality was nothing.

But then, Bram doesn’t have time to focus on Alexie, because Viktor is standing right in front of him. His hand shoots out to grab Bram, but Bram hasn’t been lounging around Hydra for eight years doing nothing.

He dodges Viktor’s grab, and dives between the man’s feet, doing a neat roll, and jumping upright once more. 

Viktor realizes that Bram won’t be an easy target, and picks up the pace. Bram is able to escape the first few attacks, but its not long before a fist hits him on the side of the head. He stumbles, and it is that stumble that gives Viktor the perfect opportunity.

Viktor’s metal hand grabs Bram’s throat, and he begins to squeeze. Bram is lifted off of his feet. He grasps desperately at the man’s fingers. Trying to pry them off. His lungs start to burn as they are deprived of oxygen. Just as his vision is starting to go, Bram catches a glimpse of Natalia coming over to Viktor, and putting her hand on his shoulder. A second later, Bram plummets to the floor, gasping.

“Would you like to tell me what you are doing, Natalia? I hope you aren’t growing feelings. That would be most…...unfortunate,” Alexie says, his eyes fixed on Viktor, as if he is trying to understand something. They must have, because after one last lingering look, they flick over to Bram. He feels them burrowing into his soul.

“Hardly. I just know a fighter when I see one. The kid’s not stupid. Let him live. He could prove useful in the future. Plus, I know you must have spent quite a hefty sum raising him. Don’t throw it all away. Send him to those idiotic Americans. They’re always in need of assistance,” Natalia says in a soothing, rational voice.

Bram finally sits up, rubbing his already bruising throat.

“And why should I trust you, Natalia? You are almost as much of a kid as him! And don’t think I’ve forgotten about you, Viktor. I expect you to follow through on orders. We might have to take a closer look at your programming.”

Bram sees Natalia stiffen, but it is very brief. Her smooth, relaxed demeanor is back so fast, Bram wonders if the first reaction was just a trick of the light. 

“His programming is fine, Alexie. He just sees the value in this kid, like I do. We’re just looking out for your investments. Send him to America. Let them deal with this kid. You’ll be helping Hydra, without getting your hands dirty.”

Alexie eyes all of them, clearly suspicious. 

“When are you going back to the KGB?” 

Bram again notices the the girl stiffen ever so slightly, before regaining her composure.

“Soon,” is all she says.

“And I’m assuming that this isn’t some KGB ploy. Because if it was, I would have the Asset hunt you down. I’ve heard you’ve grown quite close recently. What do you think it feels like to be murdered by your own family?”

This time her discomfort is very evident in her body language, but she keeps her voice level.

“It’s not a KGB ploy.”

Alexie sits silently for what seems like an eternity. His eyes bore into Natalia's, looking for a lie. Bram looks at Natalia, too, wondering what she has to gain from helping him. Was she doing it because she truly believed him to be worthy, or was she doing it because she couldn’t bare the sight of Viktor murdering him?

“Asset?” Alexie finally says, breaking the silence.

Bram’s heart sinks, preparing himself to die.

Viktor stands over him, ready to finish the job.

“Send him to the States. I can’t stand the pathetic kid any longer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Bram....................


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Bram.............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you guys!! <3 <3 <3

Upstate New York, USA- 1998

 

Day 1-

There is a black car waiting for Bram when he steps off the plane. He has nothing with him, but the clothes on his back. He didn’t need anything. Hydra would provide everything for him.

He gets into the back of the car, where a large man sits. He signals for the driver to start the car.

“You must be Bram,” the man says, “My name is Harold. I am the director of the science division at the New York Hydra Institute.”

“It’s nice to meet you, sir,” Bram says politely, not taking his eyes off of the man. If the past few days had taught him anything, it’s that you can’t trust anyone. 

“So, tell me Bram, what are your skills? To be frank with you, I didn’t get much information from the Stalingrad offices,” Bram shifts uncomfortably in his seat.

“I’ve been trained how to fight, I’ve been taught basic computer programming skills, and I have had moderate success as a clairvoyant.”

“Clairvoyance! How interesting.I think we are going to enjoy having you here, Bram.”

 

Day 3-

“I thought you said you were a clairvoyant, Bram,” Harold says, a silent anger boiling just beneath the surface.

“I said I had moderate success! It doesn’t always work, and even when it does, I can only hear or see bits and pieces!” Bram explains frantically. His first few days in New York were not going well. He had only just barely passed their combat exam, and he had messed up some of his code, while demonstrating his skills as a programer. Now, he was failing again as he tried desperately to hear the radio that was playing three floors up.

“I’m beginning to understand why they didn’t want you over in Russia,” Harold grumbles.

“They didn’t believe in me over there!” Bram protests, “If you give me a shot, I will prove myself to you. All I need is time.”

“You believe you are worth my time?” Harold asks curiously.

“Yes.” Bram states with confidence.

“Hmmmm….. We shall see. We’re starting up a new program next week. Fully compliant specialized soldiers. Given your skills behind a screen, I’ll give you a shot. You’ll want to get some rest, though. Your training will be brutal.”

Bram smiles. Finally, someone was going to give him a chance. He was going to be someone. He was going to be of use to Hydra.

“Yes, sir.”

“Training starts in four days. 0800. Don’t be late.”

Harold leaves the room, and Bram just stands there, can’t believing his luck.

He was going to be someone.

 

Day 7-

“What are we doing here?” Bram asks as they enter a room full of computers.

“Well, this is where your training begins, Bram. You’ve shown exceptional skills at computer science. You’re better than most adults I know, and after reviewing your combat test, you also show incredible adeptness at strategy.”

“Really?” Bram asks, not used to the praise.

“Yes, Bram, really. So, for your first assignment, I want you to do some surveillance on this girl, and I want as much information as you can give me about her past,” Harold slides a folder across the desk towards Bram.

Bram opens the folder. Inside is a picture of a young girl with wavy brown hair, and cool green eyes. She looks to be only a few years older than Bram.

“What’s her name?”

“Ava Starr.”

Bram opens the desktop, and starts digging. He has accessed multiple classified government documents, when he finally gets something substantial.

“It says she was involved in an accident….” Bram says, reading the words as quickly as he can.

“Skip that. We already have that information.”

“Her and her brother were handed off to a Doctor…..”

“The brother’s name?” 

Bram skims the document, searching for the brother’s name. When he finally sees it, he freezes.

“What is this?” Bram asks in a low whisper.

“What’s the brother’s name?” Harold asks again, ignoring Bram’s question.

“Bram Starr. Why are you showing me this? Who is this girl?”

“What does it say happened to Bram Starr?” Harold asks, ignoring Bram for a second time. Bram turns back to the document once more.

“It says that he died shortly after birth. He was born prematurely, and didn’t have the strength to survive.”

“Do you believe it?” Harold asks, looking at Bram with curiosity.

“Who is this, Harold?”

“Isn’t it obvious? It’s you, Bram,” Harold finally answers, “You are Bram Starr. You’re sister is Ava Starr.”

Bram tenses.

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Don’t you want to know where you came from?”

Bram had never really thought about it. All he had ever known was Hydra. But now that Harold had brought it up, it was like an itch that needed to be scratched. He nods.

“You were sold, Bram. Like an animal. You’re sister didn’t want you. You’re guardian didn’t want you, so they sold you to Alexie for some quick cash. They sold you to that Russian monster, Bram. You’re family abandoned you. Alexie abandoned you. But I’m here, Bram. I’m here for you. I will never leave you.”

No. No, it can’t be true. Why did everyone in his life leave him? Why did no one care for him?

“Where is she now?” Bram asks. Harold gives him a sympathetic look.

“Do you really want to know?” Bram nods tentatively, “Ava is living a life of luxury. She has everything she could ever want. And she got it all by throwing you in the trash. She’s cruel, Bram. You don’t need her. I just thought you should know.”

Bram’s fists ball, and he can feel the anger rising in his chest, but he’s been taught how to suppress his emotions. He knows how to control himself, and so when he speaks, his voice is steady.

“It’s okay, Harold. She was never my family, anyway. My only true family is you. My only true family is Hydra.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Bram.........


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else drowning in nostalgia just from the first few sentences??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for a surprise guest???

New York City, USA- 2006

Bram chews on his bubble gum obnoxiously, trying to blend in. His iPod is blaring Move Along by The All-American Rejects. Bram pops his gum loudly as he opens his laptop. Just another annoying, teenage boy. Nothing to see here.

His mission is simple. All he had to do was shut down the security system for the government offices across the street, and be a look out for cops. He had done it a million times before. Hydra was always gathering more intelligence. It’s how they are able to stay in the shadows.

Bram pops his gum again, earning him a few glares from the surrounding adults. Perfect, he thinks. Let the illusion build, until the truth fades into the background. No one would give him a second look.

He checks the time on his laptop. Quarter past two. They’re late. Bram curses under his breath, and listens to the conversations around him, trying to pick up a clue about his team’s absence.

“I think that the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division would be a perfect fit for me! A few years at college, and then I can apply!” an annoyingly loud teenage boy says enthusiastically to his friend.

“The what? Honestly, Ryan, where do you find this stuff? Sounds like some made up company that’s going to come like harvest your organs or something,” The girl takes a long sip from her coffee.

“It’s not made up, Abigail! They’re real, and as soon as I’m old enough, I’m going to join them. I’m going to help save the world! Just you wait! Now, do you want some Skittles, or not?”

Bram can’t help but scoff. Save the world? The world was beyond saving. It’s full of monsters. Speaking of which, his just showed up.

“Took you guys long enough,” He says under his breath, through his ear piece.

“Our apologies, your royal highness. Derek over here almost spooked a guard. Took us a little longer than expected.”

“Whatever. Alarms for the lower two levels have been switched off, and the doors are unlocked. You’re going to be looking for the third door on your right, when you get down there. Plug the flash drive into the computer, and then I’ll guide you through the rest.”

“Copy.”

Bram drums his fingers against the table while he waits. He scans the surrounding area, his eyes covered by thick dark sunglasses. Someone catches his eye. A woman. But when he blinks, it’s like she has disappeared.

“Yo, kid, we’re in. What’s the next move?”

“Did a box pop up when you plugged in the drive? You’re going to have to follow my instructions to the letter, and do it quickly. One false move, and you’ll trigger the alarms.”

“Understood, we’re ready whenever you are.”

Someone taps Bram on the shoulder. He jumps, and whirls around, ripping out the single earbud that is still blasting music. 

“Bram? Bram! What the hell man?! Where are you?” Bram uses sleight of hand to remove the earpiece, silencing his teammates. He is staring at the girl from earlier. The girl who disappeared. She looks strangely familiar, and very distraught.

“Bram?” she asks. She’s very unsure of herself.

“I think you’ve got the wrong person. I’m very busy right now. I’m updating my Myspace, so if you could just leave….” Bram starts to turn back to his laptop. He is wasting precious time that they don’t have. Something is nagging at him, though.

“No. I’m right. You are Bram. You have to be. I’ve spent years looking for you. When you left Russia, I thought I would never find you again.”

Bram stiffens. How does this woman know so much about him? He slowly pulls out his gun, aiming it at her stomach. He keeps it under the table, as to not draw attention. She notices the gun, and gets even more upset. Bram plasters a grin on his face.

“Shhh, darling. It’s okay. Don’t cry. I’m sorry to hear about your grandmother,” Bram says in a loud voice. Then in a softer voice, “How do you know me? Who do you work for?”

“Bram it’s me. It’s your sister. Ava,” and it finally clicks. It is his sister. Same dark wavy hair. Same cool, green eyes. She’s just a bit older than the girl he had seen in the photo nearly a decade ago. He holsters his gun, and turns away in disgust.

“God, can’t you leave me alone? Haven’t you done enough?” Bram wakes his laptop back up, as it starts to fall asleep. Ava rounds the table, coming back into his line of sight. He seems to have broken something in her.

“Done enough? Bram, I gave you a life. A life where you wouldn’t have to be around me!”

“Great. Now let me live it,” Bram grumbles, trying to put his ear piece back in.

“Don’t you understand, Bram? I helped save you from an awful existence. Living with me would have only caused you emotional suffering.”

Bram loses it.

“Don’t you understand, lady!? You didn’t save me from a single damn thing! My life is emotional suffering. Now just leave me the fuck alone! I don’t want you in my life!”

She gives him a troubled look.

“I’m sorry you feel that way, Bram. I won’t trouble you anymore. I just hope that you’ll be able to understand what I did, one day. It wasn’t an easy choice, but I believe I gave you the better life,” Bram looks up from where he had been trying to untangle his earbuds, but she is already gone, like a ghost.

Good riddance Bram thinks, as he jams the earpiece back into his ear.

“Hello?” he says tentatively.

“What the fuck, Bram!? Where have you been? We’ve got the fucking police on our asses! I’m going to beat the living sh--”

Bram rips the communication device from his ear.

“Fuck.” He says to himself. 

He slams his computer shut, and tosses it into his bag. He jumps into the black SUV parked a few feet away, and lets his head hang in his hands.

Harold was going to lose it. 

 

Bram sits there, staring up at the angry man.

Harold’s eye twitches, and he has a crazed look.

“It was an easy job, Bram. You could’ve done it when you were eight. How the hell did you fuck it up?”

Bram isn’t about to tell Harold about Ava.

“There was a waitress. She was onto me, and she would’ve blown our entire cover.”

“It’s not that hard to deal with civilians, Bram! You’ve never had this problem before.”

“I’m sorry, sir,” Bram apologizes, having painful memories of Alexie resurface, “I’ll go ready myself to fight in the pit.”

“Ohhh no, no, no, Bram. You screwed up big time. You think I’m just going to throw you in the pit? A little slap on the wrist. Four agents, Bram. You lost me four agents. No. You need an attitude adjustment. I’ve been lenient with you these past eight years, but this is the last straw, Bram.”

Bram feels a rising panic start to set in.

“Sir?”

“You’re done going on missions, Bram. I’m handing you over to Damon. Maybe he’ll be able to make you see reason.”

Bram feels bile rising in his throat. He had heard about Damon. The demon that lives in the basement of the facility. After a visit with him, no one ever came back the same. 

“It was a mistake! I swear!”

“I’m sorry, Bram. Guards,” Harold signals for the armed men. As one draws close, Bram roundhouse kicks him in the face.

“Son of a--” the guard groans.

Bram turns toward the other man, but it is too late. A dart gun is aimed at him, and he feels a slight prick on his skin.

He feels the drugs rushing through his system. He stumbles forward towards the door. 

He only makes it a few steps.

The best years of his life had come to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RYAN YOU ARE TO GOOD FOR THIS WORLD!!!
> 
> Also, poor Bram.........


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to creepy Bram........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS IS VERY UNSETTLING. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Upstate New York, USA- 2011

“How are you today?” Harold asks him, as Bram bites down on some toast. Bram smiles, his mouth still full of bread.

“Peachy.”

“That’s good to hear because I have an exercise for you. I have a couple of new recruits coming in today, and I want you to put them through a combat evaluation.”

“New play things? Can’t wait,” Bram replies, trying to hide his excitement.

“Go easy on them Bram. The last student you had is still recovering from their multiple broken bones.”

“I told them that if they didn’t land properly they’d end up like Humpty-Dumpty. It’s not my fault the kid didn’t listen.”

“You have to stop quoting nursery rhymes,” Harold says, a chill running through him, “It’s beyond bizarre.”

“Damon enjoys them,” Bram retorts.

“Is Damon hear right now? No. Don’t quote nursery rhymes,” Harold turns his back to grab a cereal bowl, and Bram sticks out his tongue at the man, “Now hurry up! The recruits are waiting!”

Bram gets up, and brings his plate over to the sink. He takes his time washing and drying it, which only infuriates Harold more, and Bram knows it. He’s no longer afraid of Harold. Harold is insignificant. Damon on the other hand--

“Bram! Come on! Move it!”

“I’m going, Harold! I’m going!”

 

He meets the new recruits in the training room. One of them is a young girl, the other is an even younger boy. Bram smiles. He crouches down in front of the girl, and tilts his head to the side. His wide grin doesn’t leave his face.

“So, who have we got here?” He asks, full of curiosity.

“Sam,” the girl replies nervously playing with the hem of her sleeve. Boring, Bram thinks. He turns to the boy.

“And you?”

“Carl,” He puffs out his chest, trying to make himself look intimidating. Better, Bram thinks, “Tell me Carl, what are your strengths?”

Carl tilts his head slightly, “Strengths, sir?”

Bram rocks back on his heals, his head resting on his knees.

“Yes Carl, your strengths.”

“I’m a decent fighter. I spent years fending for myself.”

More interesting, Bram thinks.

“Shall we put your skills to the test?” Bram asks rising to his feet, and raising his arms above his head in a large stretch.

“What about me?” The girl asks tentatively, “Don’t you want to know my strengths?” Bram doesn’t even look at her.

“You’re boring, and insignificant. Go sit against the wall.”

“You--You don’t know anything about me!” The girl protests. Bram’s head swivels to look her directly in the eyes. An ominous anger is slowly growing within him.

“I said, you’re boring. Now go be good, and sit against the wall, or the monsters will come, and eat you at night.”

“I’m not five. I know there is no such thing as monsters.”

Bram smirks, and he chuckles darkly, “You obviously haven’t lived a particularly challenging life, now have you princess? Now, my little knight over here, I’m sure you’ve seen more monsters than you can count, isn’t that right?” Bram asks Carl.

Carl shifts uncomfortably, and says nothing.

“Don’t worry, I’ve seen them too. There’s one that lives in the basement, and if you’re a bad boy, they send you down to see him. But I know a secret that hardly anybody knows. Would you like to hear it?”

Carl nods tentatively. 

Bram comes right up beside the boy, bends over, and whispers in a sing-song voice in his ear, “If you sing his favorite tune, he’ll only make you scream ‘till noon,” The boy shivers. 

Bram rights himself and starts to whistle Row, Row, Row Your Boat. 

“You know my favorite is Humpty Dumpty, Bram.”

Bram stops mid whistle, and turns to face Damon, who is standing at the top of the stairs. 

“Damon!” Bram says with fake friendliness, “It’s so rare to see you up here! How can I be of service?” Bram does a mini over-the-top bow.

“Harold says you were mouthing off this morning. Said I should come say hello. Remind you of our little playdates.”

“Harold was overreacting!” Bram says with a shaky laugh, “I do miss you though, big guy. We had a blast. Maybe we can grab lunch sometime!”

Damon walks over to Bram. Bram stares at the massive figure, and is fixed to the spot in fear. Damon raises his hand. It comes swinging down, and lands firmly on Bram’s shoulder. Bram flinches, and Damon pats his shoulder a few more times.

“I’d like that. You were entertaining to play with when I first got you. It would be very nostalgic for me. I hear you still sing my songs even when I’m not around. You were always my favorite, Bram. So much obedience.”

Bram laughs shakily, once more.

“Anything for you, Damon.” 

“What a good boy you are, Bram. By the way, Harold said that you can leave the training up to me. You can go back to cleaning the guts out of the pit.”

“What? Are you sure? Harold told me that--”

“You’re talking back, Bram. We talked about this. Do I need to put you back in the tank?”

“No,” Bram says quickly, but gives a forlorn look at Carl. Getting new recruits was the only time Bram ever saw anyone besides Harold and Damon. It was a rare treat, but Bram didn’t dare go up against Damon. He would never go up against Damon, and so he left without another word.

He went to go shovel dead animal remains out of the pits, just like Damon asked.

But as he worked, he whistled.

He whistled Humpty Dumpty, because when he whistled Humpty Dumpty it meant that he would have a good day. There was less pain on Humpty Dumpty days. 

If you sing his favorite tune, he’ll only make you scream ‘till noon.

Bram’s vocals had never been better.

Bram grins ear to ear as he picks up the remains of bear intestines, a crazed look in his eye.

Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall.

Humpty Dumpty had a great fall.

All the King’s horses, and all the King’s men.

Couldn’t put Humpty together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the creepy feels. <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PETER D:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for those who had an interest in Bram!! I think he has been my favorite character to write, just because I never quite know what to expect. I'm kind of sad to see him go, but I'm excited to explore new characters in my future fics. Plus, I always have Ryan, lol. Anyway, THANK YOU!!!!!
> 
> Also, just as an fyi, I am taking a week off because I have finals and am moving back home, but I will be back sometime in early August with my new story Peter Parker: Adventures in Space!!!!!!

Upstate New York, USA- 2018

Bram stares at the screen. Just three more seconds. He just needs three more. His heart seems to stop. He watches the progress bar.

Three.

Two.

One.

Data Transfer Complete. Bram grins, leans back, and takes a bite out of the apple on his desk.

“It was too easy, Harold. I need a challenge.”

“You-- You just stole 8,000 classified S.H.I.E.L.D. files in under a minute,” Harold gasps in astonishment.

“And thanks to me they won’t even know.”

“Oh my god, I could hug you right now.”

Bram wrinkles his nose as he regards the aging, sweaty scientist. 

“Please, don’t.”

“You deserve something, though. This is the best work you’ve ever done. Wait, I’ve got just the thing!” Harold rummages through his bag, tossing out old receipts and candy bar wrappers, “Ah ha! Yes! I bought these for my niece. She’s into all of this vigilante bullshit that’s been happening in the city recently,” Harold hands Bram multiple thin books. Bram looks at them. They show drawings of a guy in a red and blue superhero suit. His eyes are large and white. Bram tosses them to the side.

“Why would I care about some dumb children’s fantasy book?” Bram sighs, tossing his finished apple into the trash, “Fantasy is for those not strong enough to cope with the real world.”

Harold throws on his coat, and picks up his bag.

“Those aren’t fantasy, Bram. They’re based on a real guy. Calls himself Spider-guy? Bug-man? Spider-man? Spider-man! That’s it, Spider-man. Anyway, he’s some guy using his freakish abilities to stop petty crime in Queens. He’s starting to get quite the following. Even the Avengers are starting to take notice, I’ve heard. Speaking of which, I’ve heard that the Winter Soldier resurfaced. You used to know him, right? Back in Russia?”

“Hmm?” Bram mumbles, tearing his eyes of the comics, “You mean Viktor? That was twenty years ago, Harold. A lot has changed.”

“I’ll say,” Harold says, putting on his hat, “I hear he goes by Bucky now. Bucky Barnes. The kid picked the wrong side, if you asked me. He was thriving at Hydra. I hear he’s a mess now.”

“Hmmmm,” Bram replies, picking up one of the comics, and turning it over in his hand. 

“Well, I’ve got to get these files over to the Nine Heads. They’ll want to start planning out their next countermeasures against S.H.I.E.L.D. Don’t stay up too late reading those, Bram. I need you fresh in the morning. We’ve got lots of work to do.”

“Yes, yes, I’ll be your good little foot soldier. Goodbye, Harold.” Bram says, sounding annoyed. Harold leaves without another word.

Bram stares down at the cover of the book in his hands. It is printed on glossy paper, and shows this ‘Spider-man’ guy hanging upside down by what appears to be a web. 

Bram opens the book, and starts to flip through. The more he reads, the more he starts to like this guy. He’s witty, and funny, and doesn’t take any bullshit from anyone. He fights his battles by himself, and never gives up. He reminds Bram a lot of himself.

By the second book, Bram is starting to reluctantly root for this guy.

By the third book, Bram is staring at each picture, each word, trying to learn more.

By the fourth book, Bram has an obsession.

He rolls his desk chair over to his computer. He immediately starts bypassing S.H.I.E.L.D.’s firewall once more. If anyone has information on this guy, it would be them. They keep track of anyone with powers.

In thirty seconds Bram has fifteen files on the teenager, Peter Parker.

And so Bram reads. And he re-reads. And he keeps on reading.

Peter Parker’s life is everything Bram always wanted. Family. Friends. A home. A few different circumstances, and Bram can easily see himself living the life that Peter has.

That’s when it finally clicks for Bram. He doesn’t want to just read about Peter Parker, he needs to meet Peter Parker. Have him be part of his life. Peter would understand him like no one ever could. Peter would get it. 

Bram had also noticed that Peter was no stranger to tragedy. He was also orphaned. Bram is practically giddy with anticipation. He needs to meet Peter. But how? How would he convince Peter to join Hydra. Bram was aware of the reputation Hydra had. He doubted that Peter would come willingly. But after he saw how happy he could be with Bram, he would stay. Wouldn’t he?

Bram pushes the thought of Peter leaving out of his head. Peter would never leave him. Not after he got to know him. He just had to get him here. But how do you convince a guy with superhuman strength…..

Superhuman strength….

Bucky.

And that’s when the plan really starts to come together.

The Alley. The Warehouse. Bucky. Peter. All of it.

Bram didn’t sleep at all that night.

Tomorrow he would see Peter. 

 

Tomorrow would be the first day of the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye, Bye Bram........... you will probably not be missed, but that's okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment please!!! They fuel my motivation to write!!! :D
> 
> If you would like to come hang out with fellow Marvel lovers, come join my discord! https://discord.gg/GcXnGwJ


End file.
